


A Bit of Fluff

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The result of Daniel gettting desperate.





	A Bit of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

They sat side by side on the couch, not looking at one another.

"So..." said Daniel, "...what just happened?"

Jack smiled sardonically "You don't remember?"

"Jack!"

"Okay, you kissed me." His eyes slid sideways trying to look at his friend. Daniel's face was tight with turmoil.

"You kissed me back." He challenged.

"Yup."

"Why?" The tone was wondering.

"Well it's sorta what you do." Jack's voice was deceptively lazy. "You kiss back. I mean it's not polite if you don't."

"But I'm a man."

"Believe me Daniel, I have noticed."

"So you're ok with kissing a man?"

"A warm body on a cold night, who cares." Jack's sarcastic put-down made Daniel wince, Jack saw it and regretted his unruly tongue.

Daniel rallied and tried again "But you're not gay."

"Never assume you know all there is to know. Let's turn this around. Why did you kiss me?"

Daniel flushed "Because I wanted to."

Jack's eyebrows lifted "I figured that out. You didn't think to ask first?"

"I didn't think you'd let me."

"you're right there..."

"So I just..."

"...If you had asked, I would have kissed you instead - and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Daniel turned and gaped at him, "You would have...why?"

"Same reason as you, because I want to." Jack was enjoying Daniel's fish-out-of-water expression.

"You do?"

"Yup. Pretty much all the time."

"Oh." Daniel was struggling with the concept of Jack wanting to kiss him. He knew his own emotions were strong, he'd lived with them a long time, but he had never fathomed Jack's view of him. The unlikely friendship had been enough until his feelings got desperate - hence the kiss.

Jack pulled Daniel to him, "I just didn't know how to approach you. Whether you'd freak, pull a punch, resign. I've always known you were brave - but I think that's the bravest thing you've done.I couldn't have done it. Too afraid of rejection."

"I was prepared for it" Daniel spoke softly.

"No chance."

They kissed a long, lingering, sloppy kiss that tingled them down to their toes - and other parts.

"I didn't think you'd be interested," Daniel went on "Considering how we get on each others nerves offworld."

"Oh, that's just me being the Colonel," Jack licked Daniel's ear, "I'm not him at the moment."

"That's good" Daniel opened his lover's pants and helped himself to the goodies inside, "He thinks I'm a pain in the ass."

"Ah, yes," Jack's voice was pitched low and husky, his reaction to the activity hidden away in his pants, "But you are his particular, pleasurable pain in the ass."

Daniel grinned "Alliteration, Jack? You talking about feelings?"

"I am, aren't I?" Jack unbuttoned Daniel's shirt, pushed it off and attacked his nipples. "Yes," he said, in between nibbling and sucking, "He's a bit of an asshole, but he loves you."

"Loves?" Daniel was startled, his hands stilling for a moment until Jack's nudge had him fondling again.

"Oh yes, Dannyboy. The bitching and complaining is just a cover. He has to keep up the image of a hardass military man." 

He undid Daniel's pants and pushed them down, as Daniel lifted, grasping the pulsing cock eagerly.

"And when you're not being the Colonel?" The blue eyes grew slumberous as the waves of arousal coursed through him.

"Oh, I love you too. More than he does really. I get to have you off duty." 

He swung Daniel's legs up, pulling off shoes and socks and sliding the pants over the feet and away. Then lifting himself up he tucked the luscious body of his incipient lover beneath him.

Finding his world view suddenly changed, Daniel looked up into smiling brown eyes.

"You've been distracting me with nonsense." he accused.

Jack grinned his delight.

"Not nonsense,it's all true. But yeah. Vocal foreplay."

His face grew serious "Love me, Danny."

"I do" Daniel whispered.

"Show me."

As Daniel pulled him down into his loving arms he realized Jack had talked him out of his clothes; and into the relationship they had waited so long for.


End file.
